A Single Difference
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: Based on the movie Planes. When an F-18 Super Hornet gets lost after a training exercise, she realizes that she is not in the same place anymore. There is not Dusty, no Flysenhower, no McQueen here. In a world where aircraft are piloted by creatures she's never seen and a world conflict which threatens to boil over into WWIII, how will she get home again?
1. Lost

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs.**

* * *

Strika had always strived to be the best. She realized she couldn't be the best at everything, especially since she was so new to the Navy.

Strika was an F-18 Super Hornet and glad to be in the Navy. She'd had little trouble with training and she put her all into it to make sure she got where she'd wanted to go since she decided to go Navy.

The Jollywrenchers were one of the more famous, and oh how Strika had wanted to go there. She'd been as captivated by Dusty while he raced around the world. She'd even seen him once, after he'd won, with his honorary Jollywrenchers paint job. She'd heard of all the brave fighters who served during World War II and Strika just had to try to get there.

When it came time, she was assigned to the Jollywrenchers, much to her delight. It would be her first deployment.

* * *

"Hey Strika!"

Strika looked over to her left to see a Hornet with a Blue and gold paint job.

She smiled. Tango was a Blue Angel, even though he was older and much more experienced than she was, he'd taken a liking to her at an air show she'd attended while still in training.

He saw her abilities and even taught her a few airshow tricks in her limited free time.

"Hello Tango." Strika replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Tango asked as he pulled up beside her.

"I'm going on my first deployment out at sea." Strika smiled. "On the USS _Dwight D. Flysenhower_._"_

"Congratulations!" Tango said, giving her a pat on the wing. "Can you spare some time for a drink? I'll buy."

Strika was about to reply when a forklift motioned that they were ready to start transferring all the planes aboard and Strika sighed.

"Not now, we're ready to start loading up." She shook herself out and started to taxi away. "You owe me one when I get back!"

* * *

Strika taxied onto the runway and did her check list, making sure everything was working, beside her was her classmate, FoxTrot. He looked nervous and she knew why. Being the newest assigned fighters, they had to land last, in other worlds in front of everyone above deck. This barely bothered Strika as she she opened up the throttle and shot down the runway with FoxTrot right behind.

She was in the air and climbing, quick too as not to disturb the ships currently sleeping or being refitted at Norfolk. She felt at home in the air.

"Strika, are you nervous?" FoxTrot asked and Strika chuckled.

"Of course, I just hide it better." She replied suddenly spotting the _Flysenhower _and grinning. "Be prepared to land. I'll go in first, you can come in second."

FoxTrot nodded in acceptance and came onto the approach for the runway. She dropped her tailhook and landed, feeling all the power just flow out of her as she slowed to a stop. She got an approving look from _Flysenhower_ and she tried to keep herself from feeling a bit bashful. A lot of new planes often mess up and have to go around, even though they all practiced before. She nailed it on her first try and getting an approving look from the ship was a massive compliment in itself. She made sure to remind herself not to let it go to her head.

FoxTrot's landing was a bit sloppy, but he was aboard and she looked around.

"Strika, FoxTrot." The forklift which was a younger officer caught her attention and she looked down at him. "You are report to the captain and XO near the island, then you'll be allowed to go under after that."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

"Alright, you two are new to the Jollywrenchers, so we'll make this simple." the other hornet, named Slash rolled out in front of them where they currently hooked up to the catapults. "We're going to test your skills with a training exercise. Before this two other Hornets took off and are now somewhere in the sky. They are the enemy. You are equiped with training 'guns' and air-to-air 'missiles' with which to shoot them down. Any damage to yourself or to the ship will be counted against you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Both Strika and FoxTrot replied.

"You know the drill for launching. Good luck and show us you've earned those Jollywrencher insignias we've painted on you." Slash said backing off as the deck behind the two jets was raised to prevent damage.

Strika took a breath and nodded to the launch officer and suddenly she was airborne. She twisted around and waited for FoxTrot and the two shot off into the clouds.

They'd been up for about 5 minutes when they got their first glimpse.

"Wait Strika! There they are!" FoxTrot said, motioning up slightly and sure enough there they were, patrolling around looking for something to 'fight'.

"Lets wait." Strika waited and FoxTrot whispered, despite the fact that the other two Hornets shouldn't be able to hear them.

"Why?"

"They're going to dive for the ship soon. You watch."

Strika watched as the two did as she said and began to dive towards the ship as though they were older planes in needing to do such firing runs. Strika called the one with the red helmet, while FoxTrot called the silver helmet.

She dove after him and fired her guns at her target and locked on with her air-to air missiles. The 'enemy' took notice and both broke off their run to go in different directions. She saw FoxTrot peel off to chase after his target and she wondered if they were making a mistake. Stay with your wingman, it could save your life.

She shook off the thought and continued to doggedly case her fleeing target. She lost sight of him as he entered a cloud and she dove in after him, keeping track with her sensors only.

That's when everything went wrong.

She saw her 'enemy' disappear and suddenly the clouds around her began to grow dark. Lightning crackled across her wings and she began to feel a bit of panic rise up, something which she ruthlessly pushed away and called.

_"Flysenhower, this is Strika, encountering an unknown weather anomaly, do you have it on your radar?"_

No reply, just static and Stika climbed to see if she could get above it, she couldn't. She suddenly cried out in pain as a strong strike of lightning struck her. She pulled through it, only a few of her circuits fried and dove towards the water.

This time she broke free of the clouds and sighed in relief, then sucked in a breath.

The _Flysenhower_ was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't hear anyone calling her, and she didn't see wing nor tail of her 'target' or FoxTrot. She looked around desperately as that weird storm cleared up, leaving sunny skies above her. She couldn't see anything and she felt despair.

Where in the name of of the sky was she?


	2. Surprise

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

Strika was getting low on fuel. She wouldn't be able to go on much longer and she was starting to feel tired from all this flying.

She looked around again and opened her mouth to give herself a small prep-talk about no giving up... when she realized her mouth wouldn't open. Had the lightning strike paralyze her mouth? She didn't know but suddenly she felt a lot more panicky then before. Low on fuel, no land or boat in site, and possible injuries other that the couple of fired wires inside her from the lightning.

_"Unknown aircraft, you have entered a restricted airspace. Please state your intentions immediately or you will be fired upon."  
_

The rough, not-so-friendly voice might as well have been the sweetest thing Strika had ever heard. She watched as an older British Harrier and a fighter which she couldn't really identify came up to settle on either side of her. She tried to speak, but realized her mouth wasn't working either. She looked between the two fighters and suddenly was horrified by what she saw. They didn't have mouths or eyes. No expression what so ever. Then suddenly another voice, female this time, broke in.

_"Hey Shamrock, I don't think this Hornet has a pilot. Can you check it out?" _There was a slight noise of changing channels. "_Unknown aircraft stay on your current course."_

Strika never felt more scared in her life as the fighter which she thought might be female dropped back and the other one did a neat aileron roll to stay upside down over top of her. She glanced up slightly and heard a warning tone that the aircraft behind her was trying to lock on and immediately stared straight ahead.

_"StarNight, you're right. It doesn't have a pilot. Lets take it in." _

_"Wait, lets see if it can it here us."_ The noise of switching channels again. _"Aircraft, if you are hearing these messages, rock your wings."_

As Strika rocked her wings she wondered what a pilot was, was that what gave these aircraft their ability to fly? Some mechanical thing rather than being built with life? She mentally shook it off, she'd think about it later, right now she had to land. Her fuel indicator was just about on empty.

_"Then you can here us then,"_ the female voice said. _"Good. Follow our craft in, we'll clear you to land and land in one piece."_

Strika sighed as she followed the two aircraft and suddenly she saw the ship. It was not an American aircraft carrier rather, it was the older HMS _Invincible _rather than something newer, which sort of surprised her, but she couldn't complain, it was a place to land and she needed to land about three minutes ago.

_"Alright Hornet, you can land."_ the female voice suddenly said and Strika adjusted herself and came into land. She felt her tail hook catch and all the power flow out of her. She looked around and saw no forklifts, no eyes on any of the craft. But what she did notice were the little creatures running about and one of them motioning to her to move. She complied and parked herself where it directed. Where those little things alive?

She was distracted as she heard the loud roar of the Harrier landing a bit ways away and she looked up in awe as that other plane, which now that she thought about it looked awfully Harrier-ish, as it went into a perfect hover above the deck and settled down with little effort. She looked on curiously, then in a bit of horror as the cockpit opened and one of those creatures climbed out. She thought the cockpit was only for the aircraft, doctors, and maybe a trainer or two. It seemed like a violation of privacy and if she'd had the room, she definitely would of backed up by now.

The creature walked over to stand in front of her and the creature from the actual Harrier did as well.

Then the creature from the craft in front of her spoke. "What do you thing it was doing?" It was the female voice so she made the connection that the creature was female... but then what was the aircraft she was in?

"No idea." It was the other voice, with a British accent. "I thought the only craft which could move on their own were yours, mine a few back at the airbase."

"Me too." The female creature said, walking under Strika. "Its odd. I wonder if this craft is male or female."

Strika was getting nervous. She didn't like that creature under her, especially since she couldn't see her. She suddenly felt something touch her private area and she tensed up then kicked the female creature out from under her. She watched as the creature landed on the deck, far away from her, and the other male creature went running to her along with a few others.

A sudden roar and the aircraft which the female had been flying was there, inches away from her and she drooped a bit as she heard the lock on signal.

**Look sweetheart. I don't care who you think you are but you never, I mean NEVER, injure my pilot. You understand?** The voice was powerful and male and it took her a second to realize that it was in her head from the aircraft in front of her. She couldn't nod, so how did she respond?

**I'm sorry...Sir, but that 'pilot' touched me in a sensitive place, and the military considers rape inappropriate. **She thought in his general direction and she felt a bit of surprise from the aircraft and the lock on signal died.

**Rape? I mean I know... **The other plane fell silent for a moment before continuing. **The pilots always touch us everywhere, we don't care if they touch our private area because most of them don't understand we have private areas. Most don't know we're alive. **

That made Strika suddenly feel cold inside. These creatures didn't know she was alive?

Maybe she'd said something but suddenly she could feel sympathy. **You're not from here, are you? I'm Calypsi, the personal fighter of Caitlyn StarNight, the pilot you just kicked halfway across the deck. What's your name and tell me how you got here.**

Strika mentally sighed. **I was training with my fellow graduate FoxTrot, chasing an 'enemy' to 'destroy' him before he could hurt the _Flysenhower_. A storm just came out of nowhere and I got caught in it the suddenly, I was here. My name is Strika by the way.**

The other aircraft, named Calypsi, spoke again. **Alright Strika. Tell me, who is your pilot back where you came from?**

**We don't have those pilot things back in my world. We fly ourselves all the time, though the _Flysenhower_ is crewed by forklifts.** Strika responded and if an aircraft with no eyes and mouth could look startled, Calypsi certainly did.

**I'm sorry that your lost, but no pilots? They are called humans, and they run everything in this world. The ships, the aircraft, the cars, your world has none of those?**

**Nope.** Strika shook her head a little and Calypsi sighed.

**Then you are most certainly in a different world. But you are going to have to get use to the intrusions from the humans. My pilot is better than most, but she must of accidentally touched your private parts. We'll get you fixed up and I'll talk to her about getting you home. For now you're with us, which means you have to act like you don't mind them walking all over you. **The male craft sounded sorry for her. **Tell me, are you hurt?**

**I fried some wires from a lightning strike, I certainly need more fuel, and my mouth won't move, but other than that I'm fine. **Strika responded and she heard a snort of laughter from Calypsi.

**You had a mouth? Maybe in that other universe or whatever, but here you have no mouth... or eyes for that matter, so we can't help with that, but what we can do is get you fixed up.** Calypsi backed up a bit and she followed. She realized she was on an aircraft elevator and was brought down below deck. She expected to hear a bunch of aircraft and forklifts talking and generally having a good time. It was mostly silent except for the noise of repair equipment and the chattering of the pilot-human things.

She sighed as she parked herself in an open area as indicated by a human and sighed. **Is it alright if I can sleep before these human things start crawling over me? **

Calypsi seemed surprised again. **Uh, sure. I guess. I've never seen an aircraft that needs to sleep, but go ahead. I'll make sure you're undisturbed until tomorrow.**

**Thanks Calypsi.** Strika said to him and shut herself fully down for a nice, deep sleep... al the while wondering if she would ever see home again.


	3. Repair

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

Strika woke slowly from her sleep, for a moment she thought she was aboard _Flysenhower_. Then as she realized where she actually was, it all came crashing down. The storm, low fuel and lightning strike.

She mentally sighed and looked around a bit for Calypsi. He was no where in sight, but she did spy his female pilot... StarNight was her name. She walked over, keeping a respectable distance this time, talking with a few humans, a couple which looked like males. They all agreed and StarNight walked away. She was so preoccupied with the female human that she felt startled as one of the humans rolled a ladder up to her and climbed onto her wing. Another got up onto the ladder and tried to open the cockpit, which she kept firmly shut and he looked slightly annoyed.

**I would open your cockpit if I were you.**

Strika turned her attention to another jet beside her. It looked newer and she took a guess that the other fighter was a female and an F-35 Lightning.

**Why should I? **Strika challenged. **Don't I get a bit of privacy from these humans?**

The F-35 chuckled. **Nope. They'll crawl all over you, touch you everywhere ,and fiddle with all your wires until you're sick of it. Get use to it kid.**

**I am not a kid! Just because you're a newer model doesn't mean you can walk all over me.** Strika responded.

The F-35 just gave a small laugh. **Look Calypsi told me you aren't from here, but seriously. Let the human into your cockpit or else he'll go get the tools to open it by force. And you can't go anywhere. They're not filling you up anytime soon and anyways, the humans control the elevator, so don't try anything stupid. I can even tell you aren't armed with real ammo, just training stuff, that why you're a kid to me. I've fired real bullets and missiles and can be armed as such. You are obviously fresh out of training or whatever they put you though, or else you wouldn't be wearing those.**

Strika sighed. She opened her cockpit for the human and he made a pleased noise and climbed inside to do a check over of everything. She flinched slightly, not liking the feeling of having him in there as a few more, she'll call them 'techs', came over and began to check over her engines.

Though the F-35 seemed to have taken a bit of sympathy for her. **You're name is Strika right? That's a nice name, at least you have one.**

**You don't? **Strika replied, surprise in her 'voice.'

**No, my pilot doesn't believe anything built, like ships or planes, can be alive. So I don't have a name.** The F-35 gave a mental shrug and Strika, despite the jabbing she gotten a minute ago, felt kind of sorry for her.

**Well why don't you give yourself one?**

The F-35 moved ever so slightly, a sign of disappointment, not disagreement. **I don't really want to. You see in this universe, you are named by your pilot. They can chose to give you a nickname or not. My doesn't, honestly, I don't really care, he's a pretty good pilot.**

Strika thought it over. She couldn't see not having a name, it seemed wrong. **then was Calypsi named by StarNight?**

**Oh yes, I saw heard from the planes topside that he threatened to blow you right of the deck after you 'kicked' her across the deck. You have to be careful, he's very protective of her. He's one of the freest planes we have.**

**Freest?**

**Yep. Calypsi is what we called 'bonded' to his pilot. You see here in this world we have a gender ratio inequality. For aircraft, its something like 3.65 to 1 in favor of females due to the simple fact that humans like to call inanimate objects by she. Like Mother Nature and stuff like that. Well, Calypsi is a guy, and most of the time, the male planes and ships don't take offense because, hey, the humans don't know any better. **

The F-35 paused for a moment as a tech climbed up to her cockpit and began to check something. **Well, Calypsi didn't like being called by female gender pronouns. He flew okay a few times, but the second he got aboard this ship, he absolutely refused to fly with anyone who called him a her. Which meant every pilot. No one could get him in the air, he'd fail to start, the catapult would break and he would always cause some problem which scared away all the pilots from him. The techs tried everything. Replacing parts, checking the computer, nothing worked. At least until StarNight came aboard. She's an American and at the time, just an ensign when she was offered Calypsi to fly in as a good-will gesture from the ship to the young officer. They warned her about his failures and she didn't seem phased. She just walked right up to him, shined up the cockpit glass, called him by his real gender and hopped in. He won't fly for anyone else and she always had to authorize changes to him, they make a great team though. She modified him so much he isn't even really a certain type of plane anymore, he use to be a harrier, but now, nope. StarNight even gave him a special device which allows him to fly, and if he has to, fight by himself.  
**

Strika actually twitched in surprise and she heard a few of the techs curse and she immediately stilled herself. **You mean you can't do any of that without a pilot? That Calypsi is... like better than you all?**

The F-35 mentally shrugged. **None of us mind. I personally don't really like talking to Calypsi, he can be a bit stuffy at times, but others do and consider him a genuinely nice aircraft. Aya likes him, the Harrier that intercepted you with the male pilot, and the two fly with their pilots often.**

**Is that where he is now? Flying? **Strika asked.

**I would think so.**

**Can I go above after they are done working on me? **Strika asked hopefully.

**No idea. I don't authorize stuff like that. If you want to get above, someone will either hop into your cockpit and get you there or StarNight will authorize you to be able to move on your own. As it is, the techs seem to have to engine currently wide open. You aren't going anywhere.** The F-35 replied.

Strika sighed as she realized that they had opened up her engines and the tech which had been in the cockpit had started to work there. She felt him start to work with the wires and sighed again. It was going to be a while.

* * *

It was late by the ship clock which Strika could barely see on the bulkhead. She was tired and most of the techs were retiring to sleep. It became very quiet and she was surprised when the aircraft elevator brought down Calypsi. He rolled off the elevator and took up a place beside her. The cockpit opened and StarNight climbed out, giving the aircraft a friendly pat before clamoring down and walking away.

She was startled when she heard the loud crash of thunder. If she hadn't been secured, she probably would of backed away into something. Strika liked to think she was braver than that, but the last lightning storm she was in almost got her killed via bingo fuel and got her stuck here. She felt alone and scared, no one talking or anything. She felt a friendly tap on her wing and while she couldn't turn to look, the techs had made sure to secure her down so she couldn't away while they worked or while they didn't work, she knew it was Calypsi. Strika admit that friendly gesture made her feel much better and she drifted off into sleep as Calypsi's wing rested lightly on her own.


	4. News

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

"Its gonna take a couple days for me to repair her fully." Strika overheard one of the techs talking to StarNight. "I know you said something about lightning damage, which is accurate, and while the damage alone is technically minor, its minor all over the place."

StarNight sighed. "Alright, do the best you can." She turned and climbed up to the wing on Calypsi that was closest to Strika. "I'm sorry Strika that its taking so long, but we're working hard. Put yourself into a deep sleep for the next few days if you can do that while we work. I've got my people back on the _HellSong_ researching what went wrong."

Strika gave a mental nod, and surprisingly, the human nodded back. She must be able to sense stuff like that. Strika looked around one last time and shut herself down into deep sleep as the techs began to work even more deeply on her.

* * *

"Alright FoxTrot, just tell me what happened." The XO forklift rolled forward in front of the nervous aircraft and FoxTrot swallowed.

"Well Sir, we were just doing what we normally would do. Strika mad the suggestion to wait for the Wave and Dagger's dive towards the ship to start pursuing and we did just that. I called Wave, she called Dagger. When they split, we split. Last I saw her she disappeared into that cloud after Dagger and Dagger came back out, Strika didn't." FoxTrot felt scared for his friend and the XO gave a somewhat awkward, if comforting tap to the aircraft.

"Look son, I know the two of you were classmates and friends in all. We're searching for she now and we have a submarine on the way out here to help. We haven't lost a fighter since that crash of the Bingo Charlie. We'll bring her home." The XO turned and spoke quietly to one of the flight leaders. "Leave the kid shipside, he's not taking this too well and we can't have him flying around on patrol distracted and nervous like he currently is."

The flight leader nodded and rolled away to arrange it and the XO disappeared out the door. He darted through the passages, other forklifts moving out of the way for their second highest officer.

The XO slowed as he neared the bridge and looked upon the table, he rolled up to it and dragged a paper down from it. It was from Strika's file and he read over it. She was a good fighter, too good to just simply mess up. Something out of her control must of happened. Like sabotage of her fuel supply, or a hostile aircraft which they somehow hadn't picked up on.

The XO rolled over to a headset and put it on. Talking privately with the captain was hard when you the captain was the ship itself, but this handy little headset allowed them to talk unhindered.

"Captain. I debriefed FoxTrot. The poor kid is so nervous I'm afraid he'll fall to pieces if he even looks at the catapult, but it wasn't all that helpful." The XO said.

_"Well XO, I think its time we start looking into friends and family. Is there anyone listed on her profile as 'mentors?'" Flysenhower_ asked and the XO flipped through the pages of Strika's files.

"It doesn't seem she had much other than her classmates... wait. Here, it lists Tango, a Blue Angel, as a friend, though it isn't an official listing, just an observation by higher ups from training."

"_Lets tell Tango. He deserves to know just as much as FoxTrot or Strika's class."_

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Tango grinned as he and his fellow turned on their side and passed close to each other, much to the awe of the crowd. He looped up and settled down into a formation into which two others to form their trademark 'diamond'.

He could hear the cheers, honking and other noises of the crowd below. It made him feel happy to know that these were the people his navy was helping to protect. He may just be on the Blue Angels, which, while nothing to sneeze at, after all it took years of experience and training to get on the Blue Angels, he was just flying around creating smoke trails and inspiring the masses. The real heroes were those out at sea or over in foreign nations protecting all that America held dear.

"Show's over Tango, lets land." The flight leader, named aptly Blue, said and twisted around and landed on the runway. The whole team followed and the group laughed and joked.

* * *

Tango had been enjoying a drink with Angle, a fellow Blue Angel and the two had been laughing about all these funny jokes.

That's when a noise outside the Blue Angels hanger disturbed them. Angle and Tangle did a quick little wing tap game to see who would answer. Tango won and Angle rolled his eyes and went over to the hangar door. It was probably just an rich civilian looking for an autograph. Tango watch Angle slide open the hangar door a bit and straighten slightly. He rolled back slowly and turned his eyes to Tango.

A properly dressed forklift and older properly uniformed F-14 Tomcat rolled in. The tomcat bore the rank insignia of an Admiral and he seemed not to notice the way everyone, including Tango, came to attention. He stayed silent for a moment before saying. "At ease, soldiers." The tomcat looked up at Tango. "I have news for you Tango. I can tell it to you in private if you wish."

"No Sir. My buddies can hear anything I do." Tango responded respectfully.

The Tomcat gave a small nod, his expression sort of mournful and the forklift held up a crisp, very formal piece of paper from his aircraft to read.

"Dear Commander Tango of the Blue Angels,

As of 26 hours ago at the time of transmission, the aircraft known as Strika has been reported missing after a training exercise. We are doing everything in out power to see that she gets found or recovered. You were listed in her profile as a friend and we wished to inform you about it.

Signed,

Captain _Flysenhower_ & Commander Exec."

The tomcat stopped and looked up at Tango. He stood there, staring at the Tomcat as if doing so would make the words untrue. Blue moved forward to try and comfort his subordinate but Tango spoke before hand.

"Thank you for informing me Sir." Tang managed to say, feeling a bit of fluid run down his from his eyes before he gave a small salute and disappeared into one of the private area provided and locked himself in.

Everyone on the Blue Angel team shared glances and closed there eyes in respect. 26 hours was longer than Strika's fuel supply would last. If she was out there, the only thing that would be recovered is her wreckage.

The Tomcat and forklift left and Blue sighed as he looked up at the closed door to the private area which Tango had locked himself in.


	5. Searching

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

The aircraft carrier _Carl Vintage_ plowed through the water steadily to head out to its destination.

On its flight deck rested two aircraft which looked like they didn't belong.

One was a old WWII Navy Corsair with its wings folded and the other was a modified crop duster with a paint scheme of invasion stripes, though the crop duster didn't really look anything like a crop duster anymore.

"Hey Skipper!" The crop duster called out. "CO says we're in range of the _Flysenhower, _wanna get going?"

The Navy Corsair looked over to his friend and gave a grin. 'You bet ya Dusty. I heard they just got some new additions to the Jollywrenchers. It'll be funny to see the looks on their faces when they meet the infamous Dusty Crophopper."

Dusty rolled around as Skipper came to his side and the two were loaded up onto catapults. "You ready Skipper?"

"Always, Dusty."

Dusty and Skipper nodded to the shooter and they were launched off the ship and twisted around on a heading which would bring them to to the Flysenhower. they talked along the way about various things and suddenly Dusty caught a glimpse of something. He looked down and saw a submarine surface and he dipped down a bit lower as the submarine looked up at him.

"Hello Sir. I'm Dusty Crophopper."

The submarine blinked. "Hello Dusty, I'm _Los Angeles_. I'm sorry I can't talk much right now, I'm on a search and rescue mission for _Flysenhower."_ The Submarine then proceeded to dive again and Dusty rolled a bit to glance up at Skipper. that didn't sound good.

"Lets go see what's wrong."

* * *

Dusty and Skipper came in to approach on Flysnhower's flight deck and Dusty made a surprised sound as he saw what was on the deck.

Skipper looked himself. It was a Blue Angel, that was odd, a Blue Angel is never deployed to sea, so what is he doing out here?

They were able to land and Skipper rolled up to the flight leader, Slash. "Slash, what's wrong here?"

The Hornet excused himself from the conversation he was having over a headset and looked at Skipper. 'We lost one of new Jollywrenchers during a training exercise. She flew into a cloud and we haven't seen her since. We've been looking all over for her, her name is Strika."

Dusty rolled up as well having heard. "That's awful, why is a Blue Angel aboard though?"

Slash shot a glance over towards the Blue Angel. "That's Tango, he was a personal friend of Strika and when he heard the news he wanted to be out here. We couldn't deny him that, he's been a great help."

Skipper and Dusty stayed silent for a moment, then shared a glance and said at the same time. "We want to help."

* * *

Strika awoke slowly and to her surprise she was on the flight deck. She looked around best she could without disturbing anyone else and realized she felt much better. Not only that was she outfitted with real weapons? tht made her feel a bit happy even though she realized it wasn't with _Flysenhower._

**So how are you feeling?** it was the F-35 she'd talked to before hand.

**I...I feel great. The techs did a wonderful job fixing me.** Strika replied, **and why am I loaded out with war weapons?**

The F-35's mental shrug was easily felt. **I think StarNight wants to take you out on a little test patrol.**

**The F-35 is correct.** Calypsi said as he rolled up and StarNight ran up wearing her flight suit. **Aya's currently down for repairs, so were substituting you instead. You need to make sure everything alright.**

**Sounds good... Am I going home? **Strika asked hopefuly and drooped a bit when StarNight shook her head from inside Calypsi's cockpit.

"Not yet Strika, were still looking for how you got here in the first place, but did you ever do any training on standard wartime patrols?"

Strika was still getting use to the fact that StarNight could hear her when most of the rest of the humans couldn't. **Yes, I remember them quite well, why?**

"Because that's what were doing. Flying high and steady, reporting in often, actively looking for hostile targets. You don't know what hostile targets are, but you can always ask us if you see something and we'll report it back if its something bad." StarNight said as Calypsi closed the the cockpit and rolled over to the catapult. He shot off the deck and Strika followed the directions. She wondered how she would tell the shooter to let her go if she didn't have a pilot. She was ready and gave as much of a nod as she could manage and to her surprise she was launched. The shooter must know about the airplanes being alive then.

She circled around, finally noticing that a few other ships surrounded the aircraft carrier. Eight destroyers and an odd cross between a cruiser and battleship. The battlecruiser thing and two of the destroyers were flying American flags, the other ships were all British. She gave a mental shrug and began to do a check over of everything as she formed up on Calypsi's wing and headed off into the sky.

* * *

_**Please review, your thoughts are appreciated. **_


	6. Fight

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

Strika looked over to Calypsi slightly as she stayed close on his wing. She sensed that the other aircraft and StarNight were talking, but she couldn't hear it. She shrugged and went back to looking around. She wondered why she had to go a war patrol. Maybe StarNight was just curious as to what she was trained in and thought taking her out a patrol would be a good way to test that. Though she could of left the training gear on if that was the case.

That made Strika pause her thoughts for a moment. Was this world at war? It was an interesting thought.

She suddenly had the feeling she was being watched, and she didn't like it. She shifted slightly and suddenly Calypsi spoke.

**What is it Strika? Is something wrong?** He asked, his voice slightly concerned. She noticed that he was pretty nice to her. She had the feeling that not all the aircraft back on the _Invincible_ liked him, but she shoved that thought aside for now.

**I feel like we're being watched.** Strika replied and Calypsi suddenly seemed to grow tense, if an aircraft that displayed no outward emotion could do so.

Strika was about to ask when suddenly she heard the tell tale warning tone of a lock on. She instinctively dove away and did s complex maneuver bringing herself around to keep an eye on Calypsi and his pilot.

What she saw surprised her.

It was a Eurofighter Typhoon, an upgraded version if she wasn't mistaken, chasing Calypsi. Not only that, she could see the markings of the Marineflieger, the naval air arm of Germany's Navy. that wasn't right. If StarNight was American, the ship she came from British, then why are they fighting? Germany was allies with Great Britain and the United States...

Strika surged forward and locked on to the Eurofighter. It twisted around to try and get behind her, but she knew better. She recalled all the training, the drills and combat exercises, the various moves taught to her by Tango and her instructors. She felt her mind narrow its focus and she felt odd as she 'pulled the trigger' and the air-to-air missiles she was armed with went racing after the enemy craft.

She had never killed before, but it made her feel terrible, enemy or not. Strika watched the craft plummet down to the ocean and the pilot eject from his aircraft. The pilot floated down to the water with his parachute and clamored to hold onto a floating piece of what was left of his aircraft.

**Good job.**

She was slightly startled as Calypsi came up beside her. The aircraft rocked his wings and she realized StarNight must be congratulating her in her own way. She still felt shaken and she looked up at Calypsi. **You did good. Thanks for saving me and StarNight.**

**You're welcome..** Strika replied feeling weird that she would say that after she killed someone. Then she reminded herself that death happens and war, and she was built to cause it. **I've never killed another plane before. Its odd, why is German plane after you?**

Calypsi sighed, turning a bit. **Well Srika, we were hoping it wouldn't happen, but we should of known better. My world is currently at lukewarm status. Tension is building up, people are arming and generally gearing up for a fight. Everyone is still too scared to go nuclear for fear of hurting land which they may be able to take over, capture or use in the future. Germany is the main aggressor, with support from Russia, Spain, and France. Instead of hitting someone over in Europe first, they want to attack America. They ran into a little problem... me and StarNight. The first time we encountered them was on my first flight with my pilot and well, lets just say they didn't do too well. As Caitlyn moved up in rank, she gained more allies and resources and she's been, more or less, fighting the war singlehandedly for the past few years. Practically no one knows were fighting, the public is oblivous, leaders without a clue. You see, Germany and friends want this to be a surprise, a total shock. They can't do that if they come out and declare war formally, so they want to sneak attack. **Calypsi paused for a moment the resumed.

**Only problem is StarNight and her ships keep stopping them cold. They've become obsessed with killed her, so they focus all their attention on her and they can't start a war.**

Strika was surprised. **You mean your pilot is purposefully attracting this fatal attention to keep the war lukewarm? She could get herself, and you, killed!**

She felt Calypsi's mental nod. **We both know that, doesn't stop us from doing what we need to. I've been shot, torn, wrecked and gnerally beaten all around enough I stopped caring. I may not like it, but StarNight always makes sure to fix me up.**

Strika was amazed. Calypsi had been in enough combat that he didn't care about injuries anymore? That was horrible, but she mentally shook herself out of it. War does strange things to the mind. She instead focused on another topic. **What about that enemy pilot? are you going to retrieve him?**

**No.** Calypsi twisted back around and she turned to look as well. The ominous black shape of a submarine was picking the pilot and Calypsi turned back. The familiar shapes of all but two of the DDs and that battlecruiser things raced forward and she saw that they had escort of helicopters and, higher up in the sky of other aircraft. Calypsi dove down and went into a hover above the helicopter pad on the battlecruiser and to her surprise StarNight got out and ran inside the ship. Calypsi rejoined her and he twisted back around to join the flight of aircraft from the British carrier.**  
**

Strika did the same and suddenly she saw the flight of aircraft materializing out of the clouds. All were aircraft she'd only heard about in classes never seen in real life. There were more German Eurofighters, some Dassault Rafales from the French Navy, and quite a few Mig-29Ks. She didn't know if she was ready for this, but it was coming anyways and she readied her missiles and dove into the fray. A Eurofighter flashed past her at a distance she cared not to think about and she twisted around to engage it. She watched as it tried to engage an F-35 she hadn't seen before and she pulled the trigger on her 20 mm M61 Vulcan nose mounted gatling gun. She watched as one of the wings tore off and the aircraft lost control. She didn't feel satisfaction, though she give a mental nod as she heard a 'thank you' from that other F-35.

**Strika, stay on your current course!** it was the female F-35 which had been sitting next to her in the hangar while she was repaired. She did as she was told and suddenly jinked slightly to the right and down as bullets flew past her. She heard a loud explosion behind her and turned aroun in time to see the female F-35 come racing through the fiery remains of what had been a MiG.

* * *

The fight lasted over an hour and Strika was feeling downright exhausted near the end, only adrenaline really keeping her awake now. She had watched as the destroyers and battlecruiser had met and destroyed the destroyers and cruisers from the enemy fleet then proceed on to shoot large holes in the aircraft carriers. Right not the battlecruiser was engaged with the German aircraft carrier and despite in not having many guns, it was somehow holding its own, no thanks to the few aircraft which had managed to live through the fight and were still harassing the fleet of ships even with multiple fighters on their tails.

Strika saw something out of the corner of her eye and realized Calypsi was still up in the air, he was coming in at an angle to fire upon the island on the German aircraft carrier. She watched then suddenly felt a bit of fear as she saw one of the anti-aircraft guns twist around to face him.

**Calypsi watch out!** She called out to him and he suddenly twisted off his course. He managed to avoid outright destruction, but a few bullets managed to blast through his left wing and detach a couple of the bombs he was carrying. It left him leaning heavily the right, having lost some control over the alieron in that wing. She flew down as he managed to get out of the fight and came up beside him. **Are you going to be able to make it back?**

Calypsi didn't respond with words rather just a mental nod and she ducked under him, using herself to put him back on a proper level flight, She escorted him back with little problem, but she didn't know how he would manage to land.

**How are you going to land?** She asked and he gave a humorless chuckle.

**In one piece hopefully. I can't hover land so I'll have to go into the spaghetti. **

Strika gave a mental nod at that recalling the odd yet somehow appropriate nickname of the barricade which aircraft would end up in if they came in for a less than perfect landing. She moved away and she saw that Calypsi was starting that dangerous tilt again. He was able to correct for it, barely, and hit the runway a bit too fast. She winced as he ended up in the barricade. That landing was a bit rough and fast, there was probably some damage to his landing gear as well now but he was safe and she did a fly around _Invincible's_ island as an indication she wanted to land. She watched as Calypsi was dragged down below and light signals were given to her to allow her to land.

Strika came around and felt all the power flow out of her as her tailhook caught the arrestor cable. She followed the motioned of one of the humans and first she was dearmed and then went below deck where techs were practically swarming all over the place getting ready for more injured planes. She wasn't hurt, but as her eyes rested on Calypsi, she felt a flare of sympathy for him. the fighter was leaning slightly to the right as a result of damaged landing gear and up close and without the pressure of combat and landing, she could see a good sized hole where the bullets had ripped the bombs free of the wing.

She looked down as something towed her into a position across form the other injured aircraft and she noticed he was in pain. He may not care about getting injured in te line of duty, but it was still painful.

"Calypsi!"

Strika attention was directed towards StarNight as she appeared in the entrance of the hangar. She was wearing a uniform now, one that had the markings of what was probably a captain, and she rushed forward. StarNight stopped, giving the fusalage of her aircraft some comforting pats. "You did good Calypsi." her voice was slightly strained, obviously wishing that he hadn't been hurt and Strika finally realized how much StarNight loved her aircraft. It was a lot and she felt really bad for kicking the human the first time she met her. StarNight gave the aircrat a fe more pats before turning to Strika. "You did good as well. Rest up. We should know how to send you home soon."

**Thank you Captain.** She thought and StarNight smiled.

"You're welcome Strika."

* * *

Dusty twisted around to look at Skipper and Skipper looked back, their expressions one of despair. This aircraft was gone, no one could find her and it was steadily approaching the end of day three of the search.

"Its useless." Skipper siad suddenly and Dusty was surprised by the harsh tone in his voice.

"Why?"

Skipper gave a small shake. "If something went so wrong they haven't found her in a day, she probably broke up on contact with the water. this is a pointless waste of resources. I know it sounds callous, but seriously, when you sign up for the military its the risk you take."

Dusty sighed and twisted around on a heading back to the _Flysenhower._ "You're right Skipper, I just... don't like to think that way."

"That's normal, you're a civilian, in the military, you have to learn to rationalize things."

But..." Dusty began and Skipper gave him a very light wing tap.

"I know, I didn't do a very good job of doing that, but it must be done. She's gone, but we'll all remember this Strika somehow."

Dusty was about to respond when they came into view of the flight deck of _Flysenhower._ He looked down and saw Tango on the deck arguing with XO. He frowned as he saw Tango whip himself around and go below deck and as he landed with Skipper the XO rolled up to them.

"Thank you for your help Skipper, Dusty, but I'm afraid we're going to have to call the search off." He sounded a bit angry with himself. "You can go below deck for the night."

Dusty decided to go below while Skipper stayed above to talk to _Flysenhower._ He rolled over to the wall where every Jollywrencher was listed, seeing tango sitting there too. He was staring at the space which had been filled with a picture of Strika he couldn't make out. A few cards and little statues rested below her name as a memorial to her. Dusty came up beside Tango and looked upon the picture.

It was of Strika in formation with Tango, both obviously happy and having a great time.

Dusty looked back up at Tango and them closed his eyes in respect for the both of them.

* * *

_**Please review, your thoughts are appreciated. **_


	7. Calypsi

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

Strika awoke to the sound of loud equipment. It took her a moment to recall everything that happened yesterday and suddenly she felt appaled at herself. She had to kill other planes. Deep down, she knew that's what she agreed to do if war had ever happened in her world, but in this world where no plane could be heard except by a few select individuals, it seemed wrong. What if they didn't want to fight and just couldn't resist? After all she'd noticed that the pilots controlled everything in their aircraft except for those few who gave it a special device to allow it to move on its own.

Then she 'heard' something and looked across from her. Calypsi had the damaged left wing taken off entirely for repair, and he felt very depressed.

**Hey Calypsi, what's wrong?** Strika asked.

**I'm not going to be able to fly for at least two days while they repair my wing.** he replied sourly. He seemed to lighten up a bit. **Do you think you could let StarNight fly with you while I'm repaired?**

Strika considered this. She could tell by his tone that he'd consider it a big debt and remembering back to the conversation with the F-35 that Calypsi was very protective of his pilot. This offer wasn't one offered lightly and he obviously trusted her with his pilot. But then again, there was the small problem of StarNight being a threat magnet. And finally she remembered that the aircraft carriers of the enemy had either turned back or been sunk and wouldn't be harassing them for quite a while.

**I'll do it, only if she wants to though.** Strika agreed.

**You're about to find out.**

Strika looked over to see caitlyn in her flight suit, looking quite distressed as she walked up to her aircraft. "My god, look at you. I'm sorry Calypsi." She leaned against one of the landing gear. "I should of been with you."

**How about you go fly with Strika, she said it would be alright.** The aircraft responded, though he still sounded like he wished he weren't disabled like he was.

"Really Strika?" StarNight turned to look at the F-18. "You'll allow me in your cockpit?"

She gave a strong mental nod and StarNight practically beamed. She looked back at Calypsi, who gave her a mental urging to get going and She scrambled up onto Strika's wing and waited.

Strika sighed. This would be the second person ever to be in her cockpit and this time it would be for a flight. She wasn't use to the idea just yet, but she popped the hatch of the cockpit open and StarNight climbed inside. Strika could feel her hands running over the equipment as she was towed onto the elevator in a preflight check. As she sealed the cockpit she heard StarNight speak. "I'll let you do most of the flying, though I'd appreciate it if you took at least some direction from me."

**Of course.** Strika replied cheerfully as she was attached to the catapult, gave a nod to the shooter and shot off the ship.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is you flew into a cloud, a normal everyday cloud and then it suddenly turned stormy, cut you off from communications, then cleared up and you were here?" Caitlyn asked as they flew around the area which was suppose to be where Strika had come out into this world.

The ship, the battlecruiser as she learned it was actually called, named _HellSong_, and iuts crew had been working on the problem for a few days. They traced an odd thunderstorm to this spot and Strika had admitted this was probably where she'd come out in the first place. The sky was clear except for a few cirrus clouds high in the sky, and Strika found herself wondering if she could go that high. She didn't really want to find out at this very moment, but it would interesting to test it.

**You are correct StarNight.** Strika responded.

"Well that's odd. Say, how about we land. I'm hungry, you're running out of fuel, how about we both fill up and we can go back up for an actual patrol?"

**Sounds like a great idea.**

* * *

By the end of the day, Strika was tired, even with the breaks she'd been given to the fact that StarNight was human and could not fly 24/7. She felt like collapsing on the deck, but that might grab her all the wrong attention.

She rolled slowly off the elevator and took up her place across from Calypsi. He didn't speak, just stayed quiet, but she knew he was awake. She wondered if she should tell him about all the things StarNight and herself discussed. She decided against it, he didn't seem in the mood. He wasn't resentful of her, just annoyed and sort of 'given-up' that he wouldn't be flying with his pilot for a while. Strika felt a bit more sympathy for him, but for some reason she didn't think sympathy was the right word. She looked around. there was only other aircraft around and most were asleep. No humans close by so she rolled forward and touched her nose to Calypsi's, the closest she could get to a kiss without a mouth. She actually felt the nose plating of the other aircraft warm a bit, like a human 'blush' thing, and she felt his mood lighten considerably.

And as Strika backed up to her place again and fell asleep, she could feel a different, and welcome, tingle deep within her wires.

* * *

_**Please review, your thoughts are appreciated. **_


	8. Strika

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

Tango sat on the flight deck well away from the runway staring into the water. He wondered if Strika was really down in the water, the water was a common grave for aircraft to end up in if something bad happened.

Had Strika ever seen anything more in him? He had like her as a friend, but now he knew why he'd taken such a strong liking to her when they first met. He had loved her. She was willing to do her duty, learn from others and make sure those around her were comfortable and happy in doing their duty. He admired that in her. He remembered all the times they had spent together, with him teaching her all the Blue Angels moves and tricks and her joking with him. It made fluid build up in his eyes.

"Tango?"

The rough older voice of Skipper interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to the old Corsair as the navy plane came up next to him.

"Yes Sir?" He said politely. After all Skipper was a WWII veteran, there weren't many left.

"I just wanted to offer my condolences. I know how hard it is to lose people close to you." Skipper's voice seemed unnaturally kind and Tango nodded.

"Thank you Sir." Tango replied, staying silent for a moment. "I just wish I could of told her how I felt before she disappeared."

* * *

Strika looked around the flight deck. She was currently sitting topside and enjoying the nighttime wind as the aircraft carrier cruised along with its escorts.

**Hey Strika!**

She was startled by the voice and looked over to the aircraft elevator. It was Calypsi and he had his wing back. He came over to her and she noticed he was fully repaired.

**You got repaired, that's great!** Strika said happily, feeling that odd tingle in her wires. **Is StarNight going up with you today?**

Calypsi mentally shook his head. **No she's staying on her ship today. **He paused and suddenly a bit of uncomfortableness came over to her from him. **Do you want to go out for a nighttime fly?**

Stirka felt that odd tingle get stronger and she thought it over for a moment. **Sure.**

She could feel Calypsi's smile as the two rolled over to the catapult and were hooked up. She nodded to the shooter once Calypsi was clear and suddenly she was airborne.

She circled around a Calypsi fell in at her side as they climbed up into the air. Once they were high enough Calypsi gave her a small nudge with his wing and dove. Strika grinned and dove after him.

The two kept playing with each other, darting around, diving and climbing with the occasional loop or roll thrown in for good measure.

Strika never felt more happy in her life as she 'glanced' over at Calypsi. That odd tingle in her wires wouldn't go away and it felt nice to have it there. Calypsi maneuvered closer to her.

**You know you're the first aircraft to ever show interest in me?** Calypsi said and Strika was surprised.

**But you're so nice!**

Calypsi gave a small chuckle. **Not all the time. Most of the other planes don't really like me, but I don't mind. I guess I just took a liking to you. You are a really nice fighter, very areodynamic. **

Strika felt that tingle in her wires grow stronger and the tips of her wings felt a bit hot. **Thank you.**

Calypsi didn't immediately respond, but what he did do is roll under her and then speak. **We're outside the detection range for the ships... **a slight awkward pause. **Do you want...**

Strika closed the gap between the two of them with careful precision and touched where their mouths would of been if they had them together, enjoying as that tingle in her wires became a nice warm spot of enjoyment within circuits.

* * *

_**Please review, your thoughts are appreciated. **_


	9. Surprise II

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

It was the middle of the day. It was also the middle of the changing of shifts and Strika watched with slight amusement as the humans ran around to get to their places before someone reported them late or maybe just to get off shift faster. Her time here, while still missing her actual home and other friends, was opening her eyes. These humans were handy little things, doing all the things the forklifts did, and a little more. She learned that humans were alive in a different way than herself, but just as intelligent. They also seemed to like fighting and she had seem a few humans actually punching each other before the shipboard police had come to break them up.

She smiled as thought about the newest symbol which had been painted onto her fuselage, right behind the cockpit. The eight-pointed star which idenified her as a friendly to all supporters of StarNight was a nice edition and if they had to put into port before she got home, she could fly around with relatively little problem and not have to worry about being targeted by any one of StarNight's supporters who might thing she was a decoy craft.

It made her wonder about what she'd been discussing with StarNight. StarNight was smart, if not a little odd at times, but she came to realize that the US navy captain was certainly a character to say the least. But she was also very serious... like about the fact that she wanted to keep the fact that aircraft were alive a secret. She had said that humans were curious creatures and sometimes that curiosity would go too far. For years since the first plane flew and Kitty Hawk, no one ever considered machines alive, just things with wires and metal meant to be exploited for use. But what would happen if it was brought out that aircraft were alive, with thinking brains and the ability to reason? Would aircraft be shuttled off to secret places and torn apart to be studied? Would civilians protest their 'exploitation' for military use and demand they be 'set free?' That they should all be killed because it was dangerous to let a thinking thing not under our control fly up thousands of feet off the ground and defend their homes? To StarNight it was too much of a risk. She even went as far to say that people who owned aircraft would abuse them to get them to act properly if the aircraft was refusing to start or something similar.

Strika mentally shook her head. It was so much to think about anyways...

She suddenly felt a tingle of heat as she felt Calypsi nudge a bit closer to her spot on the flight deck. Ever since the two had gone out for a fly, or a 'date' as StarNight called it, Strika had felt less urgent about going home. Sure she still wanted to get home, but Calypsi was here... and she didn't really want to leave him. Strika had only one short-live fling with a fellow classmate while training, and that hadn't worked out, that guy hadn't been real nice, he actually had been a jerk and show-off. He eventually got dismissed and would probably a airshow aircraft, one who flew around to airshows to try and gather support for the military in ways the Blue Angels couldn't.

She 'frowned' slightly at that. She wondered how Tango was doing. He was probably worried over her, but hopefully he wasn't too devastated. She wouldn't want him to not do his duty as a Blue Angel. In her opinion, he was the best Blue Angel in the sky.

**Do you want to go for another fly?** Calypsi asked in a voice that dripped a seductive note and she mentally rolled her eyes at it.

**As long as you don't use that tone of voice anymore Calypsi. **She replied and she could actually hear a few nearby fighters and a helicopter laugh.

**Alright then.** Calypsi said, turning around to purposefully ignore the laughing aircraft and go over the catapult.

Strika gave a small laugh herself and the F-35 whom she had befriended in the hangar deck(who was now called 'Fae' by Strika despite constant protest from said craft,) spoke. **I've never seen that lump of metal so happy. You're a great influence, can you stick around a little longer?**

Strika gave a mental shrug. **I'll try my best Fae.**

**Ugh and cal you please stop calling me that! **She protested and Strike just directed a mental grin her way.

**Never, Fae, Never.** She called as she watched Calypsi shoot off the flight deck and human directed her into place. She felt excitement as she was launched into the air and opened the throttle to chase after Calypsi. She admitted to herself the aircraft was hard to catch and was definitely modified with speed and quickness in mind, _not that it affected some of his other skills,_ she thought, feeling that odd tingle in her wires again.

She twisted around. The clouds were a bit low today, but bright, white and fluffy. As the two flew around above the the ships below she turned and skimmed through a cloud watched as Calypsi dove right into one and came out in an impressive maneuver she would never be able to pull off.

Calypsi settled in on Strika's wing, comfortably close enough that she felt safe despite being a machine of war herself. **You know, I love you Calypsi, even if Fae does call you a lump of metal.**

**Oh, that F-35 doesn't know rudder from a cow's utter. She nice, but I dislike her about as much as she dislikes me. She really thinks she top-line, and she is, but not as top-line as I am. **Calypsi's voice held a note of disdain which she easily recognized as joking.

**Well I certainly think you're top line.** Strika put careful emphasis on 'top line' and the other aircraft gave she a gentle wing tap as he realized what she'd implied.

Strika carefully maneuvered away a bit and slowed down and when Calypsi came a bit closer she opened up her throttle as far as she could, all the way to emergency power and rocketed away from him, leaving him in the proverbial dust. Calypsi gave chase and she banked to the right.

**Strika! Watch out for...**

Calypsi's warning came a second to late. That white puffy cloud which Strika had flown into was showing some odd readings on what sensors he had and suddenly he stared helplessly as the cloud turned dark grey then dissipated, leaving nothing by a bright patch of blue sky. Calypsi flew around helplessly in the are which the cloud had been, circling and searching, but not finding one trace of the aircraft he'd practically done an aileron roll for when she first kissed him in the hangar deck.

* * *

Strika wondered if clouds had something against her. She looked around as the cloud around her grew dark and lightning began to crackle around her. She felt scared, but kept her eyes open. She watch lightning almost hit her and she flinched away. She took a breath and dove down, her speed increasing as the storm around her became more violent.

Strika gasped in relief as she broke free of the clouds and saw the blue water of the ocean. She looked around and realized that, once agian, her friends, were no where to be seen.

"Damn it." She said and then suddenly gasped. She had a mouth again and she realized she also had her helmet back as well. Was she really home?

She looked around again, having no clue where she was and angled up to get a better view.

* * *

"Hey Skipper, I feel kind of bad we never found Strika." Dusty said as the two flew above the calm ocean water.

"It happens Dusty. I personally wish it hadn't been someone so young, XO let me peak at her files, and she's good at what she did, probably one of the best in her class. Losing a Hornet like that is really bad for morale." Skipper explained, glancing over at Dusty. "She was one of the newest and best and she disappears? It makes everyone seem so... bad at their jobs. I certainly felt horrible after..." Skipper paused for a moment and took a breath. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Dusty responded. "I know exactly what you me..." A sudden roar of a loud jet engine startled Dusty and he spooked slightly, over-correcting before he settled down. He looked to his rleft and saw an F-18 Super Hornet there. "Oh hello there, you nearly made me stall."

"Sorry Dusty." The F-18 said and he was starled when the voice turned out to be female. Dusty also realized she knew his name, but that wasn't a surprise. "Is the _Flysenhower _around?"

Dusty was about to ask why she would ask a question like that after all the only two places she could of came from is _Flysenhower_ or _Carl Vintage._ Then Skipper spoke.

"Wait, what's your name sweetheart?" He asked in the rough voice.

"I'm Strika." She responded instantly. Dusty and Skipper shared a look and then Skipper turned his attention back to the F-18 named Strika.

"The aircraft carrier has been look for you for days now kid, everyone's been worried sick over you. Lets get you home."

* * *

As Strika came into view of the aircraft carrier she saw the surprised look of _Flysenhower._ Even more prominently were the cheering forklifts and other aircraft that crowded the deck to get a glimpse of her as she flashed past. Th aircraft quickly cleared the way and she dropped her tailhook and touched down on the still very crowded flight deck. Once Dusty and Skipper had landed all the aircraft practically swarmed around her and she felt embarrassed as she turned her eyes in the direction of XO as he cut a swath through the group of aircraft and forklifts.

"Strika, you have no idea how happy I am to see you again. We though we lost you forever. Welcome back. I'll debrief you tomorrow on what the hell happened to you, but you better go below. Someone there probably needs to see you more than I do."

Strika frowned at that, who could that be?

She rolled over the elevator and was greeted by a sad site. Tango sat off to the side of the room, eyes staring into the distance so much he didn't even notice her. She looked down at the spot where her picture of her and Tango had been put up along with cards and such as dedication to her. She felt her embarrassment grow, they really had thought she was dead? She looked back up to Tango.

"Tango?" She said quietly and the Blue Angel stirred, directing his eyes to focus once more and he stared for a long minute, like he couldn't believe it and then he rushed forward so fast Strika was surprised she didn't have any dents.

"Strika! You're alive!" He said he pressed hi face near hers. She could feel tears running down from his eyes. "I missed you so much Strika, you mean so much to me."

Strika was confused, they were just friends why... then he back up and she saw the look in his eyes. He loved her. Oh dear. She smiled anyways, still happy to see him again. "I'm just glad to be back Tango."

Strika turned to go back to her sleeping area before Tango stopped her.

"Would you sleep in my area tonight?" He asked tentatively.

Strika felt as though her heart was being pulled in two different directions at once, one for a charming fighter aircraft back in a different universe, and the other for the Blue Angel with her right now. But she was probably never going to see Calypsi again, her mind told her aching heart coldly, and she gave a nod.

"I'd love to, Tango."

* * *

_**Surprise! But do not worry my readers,this is not the end, only the beginning! **_

_**Please review, your thoughts are appreciated. **_


	10. My God

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

The sky was clear blue today, though the high puffy clouds in the distance told of a coming thunderstorm.

Strika rolled out of her assigned hangar which she had been given a day ago, hiding her disappointment well. After the whole incident where she'd been transported to a different universe she'd been first debriefed by the XO, then brought back to land for even more intelligence debriefing. From the CIA to quite a few others, and a few people had even hinted at her getting to see the President. She hadn't even been deployed for a month and that made her annoyed.

She told them almost everything, the war, her fighting, the ship, the plane's intelligence yet inability to speak, she described it all in great detail... yet she always left out her relationship with Calypsi, not even telling them his name. It made her feel a little sadder that she left without saying goodbye. It had been well over a month, almost two, since she returned and she was glad that they didn't know. They probably would have scolded her for it anyways. They had, many times, offer to remover the star which had been painted on her fuselage, but she shook her had a declined every time, treating sort of like a tattoo.

On the bright side however, her relationship with Tango had taken off(no pun intended.) When it wasn't as energetic as the quick, fast flying relationship with Calypsi had been, it had its own charm and she'd grown to dote on her lover. Since she was ground-side, she was often livable to go to airshows and while Tango and his friends were performing, she was usually on the ground, answering questions of the civilians politely.

Sterika looked around. Tango wasn't back from his latest airshow yet, it would be another day before he found his way home and the two aircraft hangar seemed awfully lonely. She rolled along the aircraft hanagars, saying hello to everyone. She spied a hangar set off by itself, it must be the jail hangar or a secret project or something like that. Then she noticed the marine forklifts sitting guard outside. That was odd, but not unheard of and she turned around.

"Hey Jump Start!" She called the fuel truck and he came racing over. "What's up with the guarded hangar?"

The truck leaned from side-to-side a bit and then shrugged. "I dunno. They just came here about two weeks ago and took over the hangar. I remember seeing a helicopter fly something over there but the doors have remained shut for the most part. Sometimes a forklift goes in there and I hear somethings, but I'm not allowed anywhere near it."

Strika looked back in the direction of the hangar. "I'll go ask." She made her way over and one of the marine forklifts stopped her.

"Just a moment, what business do you have here?"

"I'm here to see what's inside the hangar." She said with a charming smile. "What else would I be here for?"

The forklift looked momentarily confused before shaking himself. "Its an aircraft recovered from a crashsite. It has American markings, but isn't registered. He's been dearmed and all the fuel leaked out his tank anyways. He's been repaired, but not very grateful, no one can seem to get anything out of him, maybe you could?"

Strika hummed a bit. "You mean I'm not suppose to go in there?"

The forklift shifted. "No Ma'am, but we've had him for about two weeks, maybe a new, and nice, face will convince him to talk."

"Let me in then." Strika commanded, knowing she was taking a risk, especially with a hostile aircraft.

The marine forklifts opened the hangar and the first think she noticed was it was dark and the aircraft was sitting in the far corner, facing towards her. She noticed locks on his landing gear which kept him from moving very far, he could move around the hangar, but not much else. His eyes were trained to the floor.

"What do you want?" The unknown aircraft said roughly. Strika stopped as the hangar door closed to a crack so the marines could listen, but let it be sort of private. "Information? Well I'm not talking! You'll never get a word out of me!"

She was taken back by the hostility and snapped out a response. "Well excuse me, I was just thinking instead of interrogating you I could talk to you."

Suddenly the aircraft looked up and his eyes darted over her form. She could seem him reach over and flick the lights on. the lights above sputtered on and she glared at him. He didn't respond, just kept looking her over, and as he did, she realized he looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. Had he been at an airshow?

Then she saw it. Right behind the cockpit. The eight-pointed star. The rest hit her like a rock in mid-flight. The odd angles meant for speed, the harrierish appearance.

"Oh my god, Strika?" The other aircraft whispered and Strika thought it was too good to be true.

"Calypsi?" She said softly and the other aircraft hobbled forward touching his nose to hers.

"Oh I missed you so much." Calypsi said. "I didn't know I could ever miss a fellow aircraft as much as you. I mourned your loss, hoping you made it back. And..." He paused to take breath. "And then we were engaged by the Germans about two weeks ago. I nearly blew out my engine trying to get a guy off my tail and suddenly clouds descended around me, dark and thundery and I was here. I crash landed, going way too fast and brought here. I couldn't bring myself to speak, it was too much like a interrogation, it activated the feeling of being trapped, that I was going to let down StarNight and her friends. But God how I missed you." He leaned a bit and missed her and she felt the heat rise to her face, totally forgetting about Tango in that instant.

Calypsi moved a bit closer and she didn't move, he may be restricted by those locks, but she could feel that tingle spreading through her wires as he kissed her.

Suddenly the hangar doors were thrown open and she heard the roar of a Super Hornet engine. She was pushed out of the way and when she looked at who had done such a thing she realized it was Tango. He was leaning threatening close to Calypsi and breathed out in a deadly quiet voice. "Don't you EVER kiss my girl or I'll have you disassembled."

"Your girl!" Calypsi responded, not caring about that threat. "She's mine. I don't know who you think you are but Strika is mine."

Tango let out a growl and Strika backed up, uncomfortable. She hadn't known this would happen, it was a one in a million chance.

"She's never even seen you before! You just think because she was in a hangar with you you have some sort of right to her!" Tango snapped and Calypsi's flaps went down as far as possible and he sucked in a breath.

"Well you weren't with her when we were in a different universe, I didn't know she had a boyfriend and she never said. I courted and she reciprocated, is that too hard to get through that thick canopy of yours?"

Suddenly Tango backed off and turned around to face Strika, who was trying to look as small as possible.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Tango said. His voice was nice, but it had that feeling of 'tjhe older, the wiser, going to get lectured' feeling to it. He was after all older than her and she often took ques from him but as she was led away from the hangar, she saw the look of sadness and a bit of betrayal on Calypsi's face.

* * *

_**Please review, your thoughts are appreciated. **_


	11. Lil' Problem

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

"Why?" Tango asked the minute the two were back in their personal hangar.

Strika didn't look up from the ground and Tango touched her gently with his wing. "Look, while I may not like the fact you were cheating on me, I would of accepted a breakup! I'm not made our of fabric and glass you know."

"Its... not you, Tango I swear!" Strika replied, glancing up. "It... wasn't really cheating either." She rolled backwards slightly as Tango raised an eyebrow at her.

Tango frowned slightly as he looked at the younger aircraft. He was a few years older than her, that wasn't a problem, they were both the same type of aircraft and Tango was infinitely respectful towards his younger partner, still able to love her and teach her without the two overlapping too much. They would never be in the same chain of command, but he knew how to keep his professional and personal life separate from each other.

"Look, whatever this whole mess is Strika, you can tell me. I at least want the truth." He said.

Strika took a breath. "Tango, that other aircraft is named Calypsi. He isn't from this universe. He's from the one I disappeared to a couple months ago. He as the first aircraft to speak to me, well yell at me for kicking his pilot, what they call the humans I told you about before that fly them, across the deck. He lightened up after he realized I wasn't from his universe and had no pilot. He comforted me and we even went into a fight together. I saved his life, helped him get back to the ship after he was injured... he asked me to go out on a fly I accepted. I didn't know I was coming back."

Tango's flaps angled slightly down as he thought and then spoke. "What else?"

She sighed. "We made out. I didn't regret anything, he is a nice aircraft. I trusted him."

Tango gave a nod. "You didn't see me as anything more than a friend?"

"Not at that point. You were a close friend, but I thought you'd be attracted to someone your own age, or at least another Blue Angel. It never occurred to me until I saw you on the _Flysenhower_." Strika turned away from Tango. "I... need some time alone." She opened the hangar door and Tango watched her go then rolled out.

He saw her takeoff into the sky and he heard a noise behind him. Tango turned to see Calypsi looking up at Strika too, with a marine forklift by his side. He didn't glare at him, just looked confused, and then turned back around and went back into the lonely hangar.

* * *

A hour later, Strika looked down upon the area which she wanted to land. A dirt strip, barely long enough for her to land on. It was on a plain and there were few trees so if she overshot the end and least she wouldn't end up in the trees.

She had already cleared her landing with the owner of the strip, a Cessna 162, who was nice enough to appreciate she wanted to be somewhere secluded. She came in, slowing as much as she dared and touched down.

She ended up in the grass anyways, but she wasn't injured and she should be able to take off fine. The grass was cut short for ease of passage for other aircraft and she rolled onto it, unused to the feeling but enjoying it as she thought about what in the name of the ocean and the the sky she was suppose to do.

She watched as a large buttercar buzzed around her nose and then suddenly a glider swooped down and caught it. She smiled then suddenly frowned as another glider, this one larger, dove down on the smaller one, making it drop the bug. The small glider made a noise of surprise but a few more gliders bullied the smaller one aside and landed, fighting over the bug. The little glider set itself down away from the flock and Strika felt bad for it. She looked around noticing a small buttercar and crushed it with her landing gear. She scraped off the bug onto a rock and made a little clicking noise. The little glider looked over and shied away.

However hunger prevailed over fear when it saw the crushed bug and it silently rolled over and nabbed the remains of the bug and swallowed them, making a small purring noise of happiness.

Strika looked down at the little glider and was shocked by what she saw. The little glider had a crack over her right eye, a crack in her right wing as well... and was that a paint mark? Probably from a migration study or something similar to that. She leaned down and the little glided started to shy away before the big glider that originally made the little one drop the bug started to come over. The little glider darted behind her and into a patch of uncut grass. Strika frowned and moved forward making herself look as threatening as possible and opened up her throttle and all the other gliders scattered at the loud noise. She reduced the throttle back down and the little glider came out of the grass and rubbed its nose on hers and sat expectantly behind her.

Obviously the little guy was expecting a boost back into the air. Strika knew the little craft would never survive being pulled behind her so she traveled down a path to the hangar and knocked. The Cessna opened the door and smiled up at her. "Hello Miss. What can i help you with?"

"Can you give this glider a boost into the air? I'm afraid I'll kill it." Strika asked.

The little glider skittered around her and the Cessna nodded.

"Of course I can Miss, and its a girl, I've seen her quite a few times before, very small, probably the lowest of the flight."

"Oh." Stirka said, looking down at the glider as the Cessna rolled up to it. It started to shy away but recognized the equipment used to pull it into the air and stayed still as she was hooked up. "Does she need to take off with another aircraft all the time?"

"No," the Cessna answered. "She's probably just tired."

"Thank you so much Sir." Strika said.

* * *

"You take goo care of her, remember, they eat a lot of bugs so either order them or just let her stay outside!" The Cessna said before turning back around to land at his airstrip. Strika had, barely, been able to get back in the air and the glider was currently gliding through the air.

Strika could outpace the glider so she was going as slow as possible without stalling and often circling around to make sure she didn't lose the little craft. It took even longer, around 3.5, for her to get home and it was already getting dark. She radioed the tower, who asked her why a glider was following her around and she explained. The tower cleared for her and her new companion.

She landed and the glider followed her all the way back to the hangar. She found it empty. Strika frowned and then spied the note tacted to the wall. It read:

_Strika, I left to go to another airshow. I hope you are feeling better and have working out your problems or at least have an idea on how to solve them. Calypsi should still be in his hangar. I'll see you in a few days._

_With love,_

_Tango_

Strika sighed and took the note down and closed the hangar door. She settled down and the glider came up, snugging under her and purring softly.

"I think I'll name you Lil'."

* * *

_**Please review, your thoughts are appreciated. **_


	12. A Bigger Mystery

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

Strika awoke to the sound of a whimper and Lil', the glider which she had befriended, sat in front of her, looking up expectantly. She yawned and opened the hangar door to a beautiful sunrise. Lil' scooted past her and took off into the air towards the woods, probably to go catch bugs. She watched the glider disappear before traveling quietly down the line of hangars.

She looked around the corner, adjusting her flaps in a nervous manner before rolling over to the lone hangar Calypsi was in. The marine guard was still there, but they didn't seen to mind her. She pressed the doorbell with her landing gear and rolled back.

Calypsi opened the door and his eyes were blurry with the look of a plane that had just woken up. He shook the sleep from his eyes and Strika realized he must not of been sleeping well. There was worry behind his eyes, but there was something more.

"Calypsi, sorry for waking you." Strika said, backing up slightly.

Calypsi's eyes dropped slightly. "You're fine. What's wrong?"

"I think your problem is more immediate." Strika replied. "I can tell something wrong."

Calypsi rolled out of the hangar. "Well, another spook came by last night, that's what we nickname intel people back in my universe." He paused as he looked up as Lil' glided overhead. "I told him about everything that wasn't classified... and I had nightmares. I've never had them before, I've never really slept before. I talked to the spook about it, I can tell he wasn't thrilled about the idea of having a pilot and he told me I'd be better off here... but..."

"you miss StarNight, of course." Strika finished for him.

"Yes Strika. I also miss you." Calypsi said. "But I can't pull you away from this world, with all your friends, Tango and peace. You're living in the world I could only wish mine was like. With the lukewarm war going on its nothing but trouble and pain for me and pilot."

"You want to go out for fly?" Strika said, wanting to take the other aircraft's mind off his troubles.

Calypsi seemed a bit surprised. "Your boyfriend won't mind?"

"Boyfri..." Strika started to question before recalling what it meant. "Tango's at an airshow. He'll be back in a few days."

"Hey!" Stirka turned and Jump Start rushed over to then, his wheel screeching as he came to a halt. "Sorry to disturb you guys, but ATC is putting a halt on all flights out of here. There's a bad thunderstorm sweeping its way across this area."

"How bad?" Calypsi asked.

"Bad enough they sent me back here." Tango said as he rolled up to the group. "They said something about them forming and fading fast. Very hard to catch and extremely dangerous. So far there has been recorded deaths around this area. Wreckage strewn across the ground, they can't take a chance. It might paralyze things for a while, but until they figure out what these things are, they can't risk the lives of innocent aircraft."

Calypsi and Strika shared a glance. That sounded an awful lot like how they both ended up in each other's universes.

The sky was clear at the moment and Strika looked down at Jump Start. "Jump, get me and Calypsi fuel up and find us some ammo, and maybe a couple air-to-air missiles."

Jump Start looked confused for a moment before he turned around and went for the requested items. Strika herself turned around and Tango went around her and cut her off.

"Wait a second Strika, what do you think you're doing? You're not flying, you could get arrested or dishonorably discharged for such actions. Calypsi isn't even supposed to be fueled up." He seemed more concerned for her than anything. 'And being armed? Where do you think you're going, off to war."

Strika looked up at Tango and suddenly she didn't seem that young anymore. "That's exactly where I plan on going. If what I'm thinking is correct, those random thuderstorms are what go me sent into his," She jerked a wing at Calypsi, "Universe and him into mine. If we head into one, we'll come out the other side in his universe."

Tango still didn't like it. "But armed! Strika, sending Calypsi back to his own friends is all well and good but why do you have to go armed?"

Strika stopped, watched Li'l come in a land, scooting to snuggle under her and she heard a distant rumble of thunder and cloud appearing in the sky.

"Its just a really bad feeling I have. One is just bad luck, twice is odd." She paused turning around as Jump Start came back with the requested fuel. "But this has to be on purpose. And I'm going to find out what's causing it."

* * *

_**Please review, your thoughts are appreciated. **_


	13. I Couldn't

**_Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the movie Planes yet, this story is not for you. You have been warned. Also excessive use of_ OCs. _Also the ships I use are fictional. So if a design inconsistency pops up its because it doesn't really exist in the real world. _  
**

* * *

"Strika, please think this over." Tango said, following her onto the runway with Calypsi taking up a position on her wing. "I almost lost you last time you went into one of those storms."

Strika sighed and looked over at Tango. "I have to find out, or else more planes are going to die or get stuck on the wrong side."

"What happens if you get stuck on the wrong side!?" Tango argued, pulling in front of her. "I know you have a strong sense of duty and all, but this could very well be suicidal."

"Tango, move." Strika said, dead serious, sounding much older than she was.

"At least let me come with you." Tango said and Strika scowled.

"You're a Blue Angel Tango, you're modified, you don't even have any guns anymore, just demonstration smoke to awe the crowds." She softened up slightly. "I wouldn't want to drag you into this situation. Now move."

Tango backed up, clearing the way and Strika took a deep breath, looking at the gathering clouds and opened her throttle. She shot down the runway and into the air, Calypsi close behind. She saw an older Marine and what looked like a aircraft in the CIA look up at them from their position in front of Calypsi's hangar. She could tell they were not happy.

"Ready?" Strika asked.

"Ready." Calypsi answered.

Strika took another breath then suddenly she was surrounded by the cloud, lightning crackling around her.

* * *

Strika gasped metally as she broke free of the clouds. She looked to her right where she had last seen Calypsi and was relieved to see him there... and without eyes or a mouth. They were back in his world.

The sound of bullets jarred her from her thoughts and only then did she notice they had landed smack dab in the middle of a battle... and a horrible one at that.

She noticed HMS _Invincible_ in the near distance, with its escorts, of which there were more she noted, engaging with German escorts and its two carriers. Aircraft twisted and dodged as they tried to gain an upper hand. They were losing, Strika could tell.

She looked to her left and suddenly dove down on a Eurofighter trying to get on the tail of a older harrier she recognized as Aya, the friend of Calypsi. She watched as the aircraft spun into the ocean and she smiled mentally before twisting around to engage another enemy.

**Strika! Calypsi! Where...** It was the F-35 Fae. **Where did... oh never mind. quick update, we were betrayed by another F-35 pilot, Greg Hammond and his aircraft which called himself Strike or now as he likes to boast, Hans. We've been trying to stop him because that aircraft has the same device Calypsi has which allows aircraft to fly themselves. We cannot let it fall into enemy hands.**

Strika looked around for the F-35. **How bad are we losing?**

**Pretty bad! They brought out big guns this time and almost all their best pilots are in this run! We're too close to their secret island, we can't handle them all.**

Strika suddenly felt curiosity poke at her brain. A secret island for the Germans? Now that was interesting. She didn't have much time because suddenly she saw the battlecruiser captained by StarNight whip itself around to go chasing after the aircraft carrier it was protecting.

She had been so distracted by the development that StarNight an her friends were retreating that she didn't notice the another Eurofighter come up behind her.

**Strika!**

The familiar voice startled her and she dropped out of the way of bullets just in the nick of time. She did a tight turn and suddenly felt a bit of fear grip her as the Eurofighter came through a trail of demonstration smoke.

She looked around and then spotted him. That bright blue and gold was hard to miss and his maneuvers were impressive, dodging bullets in ways she didn't know was possible. He was still unarmed through and she felt a fear grip her.

Time seemed to slow down as a burst of bullets ripped through Tango's wing. He faltered, not down but not able to stay up any longer, he crashed into the ocean. She circled around, watching as a German helicopter hovered above where he was and the tiny forms of humans jumping down into the water to secure hooks onto him to save him could be seen. He'd fallen into enemy hands. She had no idea what he would be treated like and she started to dive to attack the Germans when she was cut off by Calypsi.

**Strika, I know you love Tango, and I wouldn't want to leave anyone to the hands of the enemy, but we have to go a regroup, or else you'll get yourself killed for no reason and he'll still be in enemy hands.** Calypsi obviously didn't like the idea of leaving Tango either but Strika had to admit he was right and twisted around.

She found out that even in a world where aircraft do not look alive, she could still feel drips of fluid run down her fuselage as she headed to _Invincible._

* * *

Strika landed without fuss or bother and was pulled over to the side as Calypsi came to a perfect hover above deck and set down. She heard feet running and looked down as Caitlyn, looking very tired, stressed and overjoyed, came up and gave the Calypsi a hug. It looked odd considering how small StarNight war to her aircraft, but Calypsi was happy to be back with his pilot and the same was true for the reverse.

She watched as everyone went to work and suddenly Strika felt as though twisted a piece of metal into her. She moved deliberately and slowly, like she was going up for a patrol. She was hooked up to the catapult, and shot off the ship. The second she was clear she twisted back around the way she remembered the Germans going. There were multiple calls, both human and aircraft for her to stop. She didn't and she opened up her throttle and shot forward to rescue Tango.

* * *

_**Please review, your thoughts are appreciated. **_


End file.
